Pergi Hilang Dan Lupakan
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Light yang tidak mampu pergi dan melupakan L yang hilang akibat kesalahannya sendiri. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Mari RnR o L X LIGHT! BOYS LOVE


Pergi Hilang Dan Lupakan

Rating : T

Death Note oleh Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata, sementara Fanfict ini milik Mizuki Rae Sichi

Pairing : L X Light

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Summary : Light yang tidak mampu pergi dan melupakan L yang hilang akibat kesalahannya sendiri. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Mari RnR ^o^

Warning : Berisi unsur Boys Love atau HOMO #tentusaja#, AU, gaje, abal, alur cepat, mungkin sedikit ooc, dll.

Oneshot

**KALAU ANDA TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN GUBRIS MACAM-MACAM OK? SEKIAN TERIMA KASIH!**

_NE_, L. _Apa Kau mengingatnya?_

Saat tangan kita yang saling berhubungan. Oleh borgol dingin yang rantainya sedikit berbau karat. Aku selalu tertawa saat teringat saat itu aku sering mengeluh karena ruang gerakku menjadi berkurang. Aktivitas menjadi seorang Kira pun tidak bisa seleluasa seperti dulu. Karena kedua mata hitam kelammu, Kau selalu mengawasiku. Membuatku seperti ditelanjangi setiap harinya. Sebuah senyum di sela kegelapan yang tidak kumengerti di wajahmu saat Misa merasa kalah. Saat Kau merasa menang karena telah merebutku dari gadis pirang tersebut.

_Ne_, L. Aku tahu di dalam hatimu, Kau sama sekali tidak percaya padaku. Aku sangat yakin.

Kau yang menyodorkan sebuah kopi dengan warna hitam yang bahkan sudah menghilang. Sudah bisa kutebak bagaimana rasa dari cairan yang warnanya sudah hampir mirip seperti warna rambutku. Mungkin lidahku akan mengkerut jika Kau memaksaku untuk menyesap sedikit.

"Cobalah sedikit, Light_-kun_!" pintamu, dengan nada sarkastis seperti biasa.

"Maaf, L. Tapi aku tidak bernafsu untuk minum kopi." Aku berdalih.

L tersenyum aneh—seperti biasa. Aku sampai sekarang belum mengerti setiap senyumannya.

"Aku tidak percaya." Gumam L. Menyesap sedikit secangkir kopi yang sudah tercampur gula dalam kadar yang melebihi batas normal. "Ini sangat enak, kok. Kalau Kau berpikir Kau akan terkena diabetes karena mengonsumsi apa yang kukonsumsi, mungkin kita bisa mati bersama. Mengingat borgol ini masih terpasang."

Kedua mata beriris cokelat madu milikku hanya mengerjap. Tidak mengerti maksud yang L lontarkan—lebih tepatnya pura-pura bodoh.

Aku menghela napas lalu menyesap sebotol air mineral mengingat kerongkonganku begitu kering hingga membuatku menjadi perih. Desahan nikmat meluncur dari bibirku. Air yang mengalir di kerongkonganku begitu segar dan membuatku kembali cerah. Berperang dingin dengan lelaki di sebelahku ini membuatku sedikit dehidrasi.

Mendadak L meraih botol yang sebelumnya kupegang. Dia meminum isinya sampai habis.

"Rasanya segar. Hmm... apakah Kau habis makan strawberry? Mungkin bibirmu yang masih menyisakan rasa strawberry tertinggal di mulut botol ini."

Pipiku menjadi memanas sedikit, "Salahmu sendiri meminum botol bekasku."

L tersenyum sembari menyentuh bibirnya dengan jempol. Menatapku dengan penuh intimidasi, "Sebenarnya aku tidak suka asam. Tapi entah kenapa rasa dari botol itu membuatku ketagihan."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, L!"

"Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting?"

"Lebih baik kita fokus terhadap kasus Kira daripada membicarakan pasal ciuman tidak langsung yang bodoh ini!"

L terkikik, "Untuk apa kita pusing-pusing memikirkan kasus Kira, kalau sang tersangkanya saja ada di hadapanku?"

"L! Berapa kali aku harus menegaskan, bahwa aku bukan Ki..."

Belum selesai aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, dengan cepat kau menempelkan bibirmu pada bibirku. Kedua tanganku terus mencoba untuk mendorongmu, namun Kau memperkuat pertahanan. Ciuman panas itu berakhir ketika kita kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Kau tersenyum sembari mengusap bibirku dengan ibu jari.

"Strawberry... persis seperti yang kucap dari botol."

Aku menepis tangan L dan memandangnya tajam, "Kau ini kenapa, L?!"

"Kalau Kau mengaku sebagai Kira, aku tidak akan marah kok. Justru suatu kebanggaan bagiku bisa menjerat seorang Kira untuk bisa terus di sampingku."

_Sial! Ada apa dengan orang ini? Dia menjebakku, ya? _

_Ne_, L. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti saat Kau membasuh kakiku saat kita berdua kehujanan dan basah kuyup. Saat itu cahaya menyinari kedua tubuh kita dengan lembut. Kau... bagai pangeran yang sedang melamar tuan putri di negeri dongeng. _Well_, meski aku tidak akan mengaku jika akulah sang tuan putrinya.

Sayang sekali bahwa kita adalah sejoli yang terlihat berkawan, tapi memiliki arti berlawan. Kau dengan senyummu, menyembunyikan sebuah pisau bermata tajam di balik tubuhmu. Dan aku dengan uluran tangan persahabatan, menyembunyikan pistol di balik tubuhku. Aku penasaran, siapa yang akan mati duluan.

Ah, rasa simpati ini baru muncul saat semua ingatanku kembali. Aku menang. Kau yang berada di dekapku, menutup mata yang penuh dengan cahaya. Sekali lagi sayang sekali, aku bukanlah malaikat baik, L. Aku adalah malaikat hitam. Aku adalah dewa di dunia yang baru. Kupertunjukan senyum yang takkan pernah bisa Kau lupakan selamanya. Lebih tepatnya itu bukanlah senyuman, melainkan seringaian kemenangan.

Sejak Kau pergi, rasanya aku merasa tiada berkawan. Saingan terbaikku lebih dulu kutembak hingga terkulai, menutup mata yang jarang tertutup. L pergi lebih cepat. Dunia menjadi begitu tak berarti, tak berjalan cepat, seolah tak perduli.

_Ne_, L. Kau meninggalkan bayangmu. Setidaknya saat Kau hendak pergi, persiapkan semua. Jangan menyisakan sesuatu seperti ini. Aku merasa tidak bisa melupakanmu. Rindu dengan kompetisi kita. Dan... ciumanmu.

_Ne_, L. _Kapan hari-hari itu akan terulang kembali?_

_Kau mencintaku, bukan? Kenapa Kau tidak kembali?_

Ah, akhirnya Kau datang. Di saat aku terbaring dengan tubuh yang kaku. Di saat mentari sore terasa sangat menyakitkan di permukaan kulitku. Kau hanya berdiri memandangiku yang tersenyum menyambutmu. Dan kusadari bahwa dunia kita berbeda. Kita tidak bisa lagi saling berkompetisi.

_Maafkan aku, L!_

FIN

* * *

><p>Nggak tau kenapa malah bernapsu bikin penpik gaje yang pendek ini gegara dengerin lagu Remember of today yang memiliki judul yang sama seperti penpik ini. Coba dengerin sambil baca ini deh, pasti kerasa feel-nya malah promosi?


End file.
